


Rewriting The Way This Story Ends

by bookaholic4ever



Series: Rewriting The Way This Story Ends [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Team Cap Friendly at first, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre Avengers: Infinity War, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, avengers watch the movies, but then it gets better I promise, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaholic4ever/pseuds/bookaholic4ever
Summary: An Avengers watch the MCU fic. Will be Tony Stark centric. The OG 6 and Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision and Rhodey are also included. Can the Avengers watch and learn from their mistakes to protect their earth and in turn the universe from a madman? Read to find out. Set after Civil War and Homecoming but before Infinity War.In this installment they are watching Iron Man.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Rewriting The Way This Story Ends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210937
Comments: 25
Kudos: 96





	1. Cover Page

**Rewriting The Way This Story Ends**

**~Bookaholic4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

"Where the hell are we?" Tony heard a familiar sound ask beside him, he opened his eyes to find Rhodey looking at him.

"Hell if I know Honeybear. Let's find out." Rhodey helped him up his braces whirring, which was when Tony caught other people speaking around the white space they were in. Dread filled him as he realized the familiar voices. He wasn't going to enjoy this at all, was he?

Rhodey winced at his friends' expression and gave him a supportive smile, Tony tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. It was then that Rogers and his merry little band noticed them.

Steve caught his eye and asked, "Where are we Tony?"

Ouch, on first name again, Tony sure as hell didn't think so.

"I have no idea either Rogers." He spat out the name like a curse and the room visibly tensed when all of a sudden a voice which Tony hadn't heard in a year asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Tony turned towards him shocked, "Bruce? Where were you, I've been trying to find you for a year now. Oh hey Thor." Tony added the last part just noticing the Asgardian who was the last to stand up.

Bruce shook his head and replied, "I was in space, it's a long story."

Tony nodded still a bit disappointed but then turned to Thor who honestly looked terrible, he had a drastically different haircut, which looked awesome, an eye patch covering an eye, his cape was torn in half but he looked hot cool, "Um....Thor, are you okay?"

Thor smiled sadly and said, "A lot has happened Asgard was-"

Right at that moment they were interrupted by a voice saying, "Avengers, you can catch up later, for now I have brought you here for a reason."

Rogers asked, "And what is that?"

The voice, Tony named it, replied, "There is a threat coming and divided amongst yourselves you will not be able to face it. There are a few discs which feature the most important one of you here. You need to make amends with that man, you all seem to dislike him so you will have to watch his past and learn why he did what he did."

Tony had a horrible sinking feeling that it was him, but he wasn't _that_ important although most present here did hate him, so he checked that box.

The lady continued, "You have misjudged this man harshly, and I ask that you keep an open mind during this viewing, especially you Miss Maximoff and you Mr Barton. Believe me there is a huge threat coming, you need to be prepared."

No one dared to say anything though Wanda had red magic twirling around her fingers and her hate filled stare directed at Tony. Tony tried to ignore her. Steve was observing the surrounding.

The voice continued, "Sit down, your magic or weapons won't work here so don't waste your energy on that."

Wanda growled with anger at the loss of her magic. Natasha looked a little uncomfortable but didn't show much. She was trying to catch Tony's eyes but he kept avoiding her gaze.

The tension in the room was palpable as a room with a TV, few couches and a box appeared in front of them.

Tony summed it up, "So according to the lady's voice we are facing a huge threat in the future and to prevent it we have to unite yada, yada and for that we are seeing movie about someone's life. And I'm guessing that threat has happened in some future time?"

The Lady replied, "You are correct. However now get on with it and try to keep an open mind."

The "great job genius" was ignored by Tony.

Rhodey pulled the box open reading through the titles and winced. The others asked,

"Who is it about? What are the titles?" Rhodey shot an apologetic look at Tony and replied, "Iron Man, Iron Man 2, The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War," Almost everyone visibly tensed at this mention but Rhodey continued, "Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame."

There was silence for a moment before Wanda spat, "Of course this has to be about Stark. I don't want to watch how many people he has murdered."

Clint nodded in agreement. Tony replied, "Well it's not like I want to open my life for you all to see either, believe it or not this is much harder for me, so shut up and sit down."

Rhodey put a hand on Tony's shoulder to calm him down. Tony quietly said to him, "Great, now I have to sit through 8 movies of critique. Just great."

Thor and Bruce were watching this exchange completely baffled and Bruce asked, "Hold up, hold up, what happened between you guys?"

It was Sam who replied, "I don't think any one of us should tell you, you'll need to see for yourself. I think this will come up in what's the disk? Uh, Captain America: Civil War."

Bucky who hadn't yet said a word suggested, "Perhaps we should sit down and start watching." Tony flinched very slightly at that voice but nobody noticed so he sighed in relief.

All of them nodded. Tony sat on the furthest side of the right couch beside Rhodey.

On the other side of the room sat Steve beside Steve was Bucky, who was still quiet. Clint was perched on a chair and Wanda near Steve. Bruce and Thor were occupying a couch by themselves between everyone. Natasha sat beside Rhodey who shifted away from her.

Natasha was trying to mend her friendship, she knew where she went wrong and regretted it very much. She was determined to at least apologize to Tony.

The Vision who had just appeared suddenly spoke up making everyone jump, "Shall we start?"

Tony with relief asked, "Where were you Vision?"

Vision replied, "I was brought here just a moment ago but seem to know everything already, a Lady it seemed like spoke to me."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, she spoke to us too."

Wanda glanced longingly at Vision who steadfastly ignored her.

Steve then said, "Let's start then." Clint just scoffed and muttered, "Oh I'm _so_ excited for this."

Everyone nodded uneasily and the movie inserted already by Rhodey began to play...

**So, Vision and Tony have grown closer after the events of Civil War and both care about each other.**

**Hey to everyone who's reading this.** **Just some things I wanted to mention**

**This is Team Iron Man with slight Team Cap bashing at first, then it gets better. I promise.**

**Next, this will be Tony Stark centric and the the movies I'll be doing are:**

**Iron Man**

**Iron Man 2**

**The Avengers**

**Iron Man 3**

**Avengers: Age of Ultron**

**Captain America: Civil War**

**Spider-Man: Homecoming (Maybe)**

**Avengers: Infinity War**

**Avengers: Endgame.**

**There may be a few snapshots of Captain Marvel and Guardians of the Galaxy.**

**Please don't hate on the comments, if you have any issue message me privately. I seriously don't want hate in the comments guys.**

**Anyways that's all, I hope you like it. I'll be updating every Monday and Friday. The next chapter though will be up on 17th March, 2021, Wednesday.**


	3. Chapter 2

****

**Chapter 2**

**(Transcript from Lp37451 on AO3)**

**When the screen comes to life, there's a wide view of military vehicles driving down a dirt road in a desert area. AC/DC's 'Back in Black' can be heard,**

"Of course, it's 'Back in Black'," Bruce commented smiling slightly, remembering the man's love for ACDC. Tony smiled weakly recognizing the place, it was just the first scene and Tony already was feeling anxious. He hated it.

Rhodey seemed to have noticed it too, the man patted Tony on the back comfortingly.

"I hate it already," Tony muttered to Rhodey.

**The words 'Kunar Province, Afghanistan' appear on the bottom of the screen.  
The shot changes again to show a radio on the floor of one of the vehicles, the source of the music, then shifts to someone holding a glass of scotch.**

"Another sign that this is Stark." Clint commented. Tony grit his teeth to avoid replying. Vision however rushed to his defence, "Mr Stark has stayed sober from the past year. I would refrain from commenting on things that you do not know about Mr Barton." Clint looked as though he had sucked a sour lemon but kept quiet.

Vision's words shut everyone up. Tony feels a warm feeling in his chest and sends a grateful smile to Vision, who smiles back. Wanda is watching this interaction carefully and with anger. Vision continues ignoring her.

**The camera moves up to reveal Tony Stark, dressed in a suit and sunglasses, getting awkward glances from the soldiers in the vehicle. Trying to relieve the tension and break the silence, he begins to speak.  
"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do?"**

Steve frowns at Tony, "You should be at least a little respectful towards them Stark." Tony rolls his eyes.

**There are more awkward glances from the soldiers but no one says anything, so he continues. "I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk?" Tony turns to look at the soldier next to him, who has been trying very hard not to make eye contact with the intimidating billionaire, "Hey, Forrest!" "We can talk, Sir."  
"Oh, I see. So it's personal?" He looks away from the nervous soldier in mock offence, until the soldier driving the vehicle answers, "No, you intimidate them."**

"Stark! What is wrong with you? They sacrifice their lives every day," Steve scolded. Clint sneered, "Yeah, Stark, not everything is centered around you."

Bruce looked incredulously at them, "Come on Steve, he's just trying to make them more comfortable. They're clearly intimidated, I agree he could have done better but he's trying."

Bruce really wondered, _what happened that caused such a divide?_

**  
"Good god, you're a woman. I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean I'd apologize but isn't that what we're going for here?" This earns him a smile from the soldier next to him and he continues, "I thought of you as a soldier first." "I'm an airman." She corrects him.  
"You have, actually, excellent bone structure there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" This earns him an honest laugh from all the passengers. "Come on, it's okay, laugh!"**

"Real smooth Tony," Natasha snorted.

Steve tutted, in disapproval.

"Seriously Tones?" Rhodey groaned. 

Tony just smiled sheepishly and defended, "Hey! It worked, didn't it?" Rhodey just shook his head.

**The soldier in the passenger seat turns around,** **"Sir, I have a question to ask."  
"Yes, please."  
"Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's maximum cover models?"** **"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?"  
**

Clint whistled lowly, for which he was smacked with something Natasha found. Steve once again frowned in disapproval but kept quiet. Bucky was silently observing everyone, especially Tony, the man seemed to be quite different than Steve had made him out to be. Currently the billionaire sat a little hunched over, it was obvious that he didn't want this shown though he put on a cool face. Bucky felt sympathy for the man. He for one wouldn't like his entire life to be shown to everyone.

**The soldier next to him raises his hand a bit hesitant, earning him a look from the billionaire. "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"**

**"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" He asks, hand still slightly risen.**

"As if anyone would want a photo with a murderer," Spat Wanda. Natasha was the one who defended Tony, causing eyebrows to raise, "Tony isn't a murderer Wanda, if it was so, then we can call you a murderer too, you willingly worked for HYDRA and tortured and killed people, didn't you?"

Steve intercepted, "Nat! She's just a kid, don't compare her to Stark."

Natasha laughed dryly, "Did you bother asking her, her age, Steve? Wanda was 10 when the bomb hit her house that was the year 1999, therefore she was born in 1989 which in conclusion makes her 27 years old. I think I'll consider that as an adult, albeit immature, nonetheless an adult fully responsible for her actions."

Wanda paled and shrunk back, Tony rolled his eyes at her, trying to play the victim now wasn't going to help her.

Steve gaped at her, "Why did you hide your age from us Wanda?"

Wanda kept her head down, and stayed silent.

Rhodey snapped, "Oh I have a pretty good idea, don't worry I'm sure we will find out." 

Tony had finally cracked after Siberia and had told Rhodey everything. Rhodey was furious after hearing what the witch showed to Tony. He was swallowing back the urge to strangle her. Only Tony's hand on his shoulders kept him back.

Bruce was also glancing distrustfully at her, Wanda herself had grown pale and was avoiding everyone's eye. Rhodey continued glaring at her but dropped the subject. Steve didn't pursue it further.

The movie resumed **, "Yes. It's very cool." Tony responds and the young soldier smiles, pulling out a camera and handing it to the one in the passenger seat.**

**They scoot closer together and Tony adds, "I don't want to see this on your MySpace page." The soldier smiles and holds his hand up in a peace sign, "Please, no gang signs," He brings his hand down and the billionaire looks over at him, "No throw it up, I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."**

"What is MySpace?" Thor asked the room. Tony replied, "It's a really old site where people used to like connect with friends." (LOL sorry for that, I'm a gen-z kid, watching Iron Man was the first time I heard of MySpace)

Rhodey gave him a side-eye, "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry for that comment." Tony tried to shut his eyes now, he knew what was about to happen and did _not_ want to see again, but his eyes remained on the screen, taking in every last detail of their faces, the ones who had given their life _for him._

**The soldier in the passenger seat seems to be struggling with the camera.  
"Come on, hurry up," The one posing with Tony says, "Just click it. Don't change any settings." Suddenly the vehicle in front explodes, causing everyone to jump.**

Everyone in the room jumped too. "Shit! What was that?" Clint yelled. Steve looked at the billionaire who had his eyes fixed on the screen but his gaze was far away. Rhodey rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

**"Contact left!" The driver shouts as pieces of the exploded vehicle land on the hood of their own. "Contact left!"  
"What's going on? What have we got?!" The look on Stark's face is pure panic, but the soldiers ignore his question. The female soldier steps out and is immediately shot down.  
The passenger grabs his weapon and yells into the back, "Jimmy, stay with Stark!"  
The soldier complies, yelling to the horrified billionaire,** **"Stay down!"  
"Yeah..." Tony gasps, his eyes wide with fear as he sinks further to the floor. The other soldier is out of the car now, setting up his gun on the hood of the vehicle when he is also shot, cracking the front windshield and splattering it with blood.**

"No! This is...this is horrible." Steve yelled. The room nodded still speechless with the horrifying scene, Wanda had a hand covering her mouth. Tony is looking away from the screen now, he can't, just _can't_ see it happening again.

**"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy readies his weapon now and gets out, closing the door.  
"Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!"**

Clint asked, "What would you have done with a gun?" Tony snapped, "I know how to use a gun perfectly Barton, I was a weapons developer, I tested my weapons myself."

**"Stay here!" Jimmy shouts back through the glass window. When he turns around, there's an explosion, killing the soldier instantly and piercing holes into the side of the vehicle, allowing rays of light to stream in. There's a ringing sound as Tony looks around contemplating his options. Finally, he opens the door and stumbles out of the vehicle.**

"Follow the orders for once in your life Stark," Steve yelled. Tony defended, "What? You wanted me to stay in a vehicle which was about to be blown up?" Steve shut up then.

**Tony's running away, explosions happening all around him. He dives behind a rock for cover and pulls out his phone to send a message when a bomb lands next to him. He looks over, only to see the words 'Stark Industries' written on the side.**

Wanda gasps as she sees that happening. Sam who has been noticeably quiet said, "Run, move away Stark."

The 'a little too late for that' was uttered by Bucky though nobody heard it. Shame really.

Rhodey is swearing under his breath, looking slightly paler.

Tony is a little surprised at that reaction but doesn't have time to ponder over it.

Then tension is running high in the room.

**Tony's eyes go wide as he struggles to stand up and back away, but the rock he took cover behind is in his way and it's too late. The bomb goes off and he's sent flying backwards into the sand. He's sprawled on his back, the ringing having returned.**

"Oh God Tony, I should have been there." Rhodey starts berating himself. Tony almost shouts, "No! Selfish as it is, I'm glad you weren't Rhodey, everyone who was there died Rhodey, I-I _never_ wanna see that. Seeing you fall was bad enough. I swear if you apologize..."

Rhodey put his hand on Tony's shoulder, Tony turned his face into Rhodey's shoulder, just the thought of Rhodey being there made him fill up with dread. The others respectfully looked away.

The movie continued **, Tony's eyes are scanning the area around him all while trying desperately to stay open. He grunts in pain and tilts his head up to look at his chest; crimson red is bleeding through his dress shirt. He rips it open to reveal a bulletproof vest, the blood seeping through. There's a pained gasp and the screen fades to white.**

"You had shrapnel in your _heart_?" Asked Sam horrifically. Bruce explained, "Yes, the arc reactor-"

Tony cut him off, "It'll be explained later, can we just please get this over with."

For once no one made a comment.

**There are voices in the background speaking in different languages, the white screen slowly fading to some kind of cloth. The view changes and a bag is ripped off of Tony's head. There are cuts on his face, dry blood smeared around them. A group of men are standing behind him with weapons, and he has to blink a few times as his eyes adjust to the light and his ears register the voices around him. He turns his head to get a better view, and his face is one of complete panic once again. There is a brief shot of someone holding a camera and filming him before the focus returns to Tony and pans out. His chest is bandaged and there is blood seeping through. He's tied to a chair and the men surrounding him are holding their guns to his head, while one is reading a sheet of paper and speaking a different language.**

Steve gasped, Tony looked horrible.

"Shit, Tony did they even clean you up?" Bruce asked. Tony said nothing. Wanda felt a small twinge of sympathy for Stark and it surprised her, a lot. But she didn't voice her thoughts. Perhaps she related on some level to the terror Stark must have been feeling when the missile landed.

"Tony, what are they saying?" Rhodey asked. Tony winced but replied in a quiet voice that was still heard by everyone, the answer froze everyone, "They were meant to kill me, not capture me. They were not told their target and when they found it was me, their leader had me kidnapped instead."

Rhodey clenched his fists tightly muttering, "Fucking Obie, I might kill that bastard now." Tony tried calming him.

Tony kept talking to keep down his own panic and anxiety as well. This was reopening a _lot_ of old wounds he was sure he had gotten over. And they hadn't even really seen much yet.

**A/N So this was the first scene!! Tell me what you thought, and no hate in the comments please!! Thank you for all the kudos and comments!! <3!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Transcript from Lp37451 on AO3)**

**"Tony Stark." The screen cuts from black to the view of a stage, a picture of Tony on both sides and banners hanging from the ceiling that say 'Apogee Award.' Words appear on the bottom of the screen now in white font, reading 'Las Vegas, 36 Hours Earlier.'**

"Oh no, not this one," Tony groaned but slightly relieved that Afghanistan scene was over. Rhodey smirked, "Should've shown up then." Bruce smirked too, "You were off somewhere enjoying weren't you?"

Tony just groaned and punched him lightly in the shoulder, "I know I was an ass. Shut up."

"Wait, what happened to Friend Anthony after that?" Thor asked looking worried. Tony was slightly surprised again but said, "I think it'll be shown later."

**  
"Visionary, genius." The pictures of Stark change into one of him on a magazine cover, arms folded across his chest. The camera focuses on one of them and the voice from the video continues talking, "American Patriot."**

There is an audible snort from Clint, Steve mutters, "As if."

Wanda is just glaring at the photos flashing by.

**The picture is now black and white, and shows Tony as a child, "Even from an early age, son of the legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board."**

**"At age six, his first engine. And at seventeen, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT."**

"That's really impressive Tony, Howard must have been proud." Steve comments.

Tony just snorted, "Howard didn't give shit about me, he was far, far from proud."

Steve frowned, "You must not remember correctly Tony, Howard wasn't like that." At this Rhodey actually laughed, thought it was bitter, "Shut it Rogers, Howard changed a lot when you went under. He may have been a good man with you but the Howard I saw with Tony was simply...awful."

Steve opened his mouth to retort but Bucky nudged him saying, "People change Steve, let it go. Ton- Stark knew him longer."

Tony was surprised and gave the man a warm smile, he had already forgiven Bucky, in Siberia it was his anger that Steve, his _teammate_ had kept this from him caused him to lash out. If Steve had told him earlier, Tony would've been angry but he never would have tried to murder Barnes.

Bucky caught the smile and his eyes widened in surprise for a moment before Tony winked at him and turned away. Bucky's throat tightened up, Tony's forgiveness meant a lot to him.

**"Then, the passing of a titan," The picture changes to one of Howard in a newspaper article titled 'Howard and Maria Stark Die in Car Accident on Long Island.' Below it, the subtitle reads, 'Thousands to Attend Funeral in Manhattan for Founder and President of Stark Industries,' accompanied by a picture a casket draped in an American flag, being carried by a group of soldiers.**

Bucky and Steve noticeably winced when this came up, something Natasha didn't miss. She hissed at Steve, "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Steve's shameful glance affirmed her statement and she disappointedly said, "I thought you had more honour than that Steve. How very hypocritical of you."

Tony interjected, "Wait, wait, you knew about this too?"

Natasha silently nodded, "Yes, but Steve told me he wanted to be the one to tell you. He promised he'd tell you and I thought he did. Turns out he was just being selfish..."

Steve opened his mouth to defend himself when Bucky again said, "No Steve she's right. You _were_ being selfish, you wanted to protect me and that's okay but what isn't okay Steve is that you hid something so big from him. I'm gonna be honest here Steve, what you did _was_ wrong as much as you believed it to be right."

Bruce piped up, "Is anyone else really confused or is it just me?"

Clint replied, "You aren't the only one. It seems like only 4 people know it and looks like no one is going to share."

Natasha just said, "It will most likely be shown ahead."

**"Howard Starks lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to fill the gap left in by the legendary founder, until at age 21, the prodigal son returns, and is anointed the CEO of Stark Industries." A few more pictures pass by before the screen shows one of Tony with Stane behind him, looking over his shoulder.  
The crowd applauds and the voice continues speaking, "With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry, by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe." The video ends and the podium on stage now has a spotlight shining on it, revealing a man in uniform.  
**

"Honeybear!" Tony laughed, "That hair did _not_ suit you. At all."

"Shut up, you gave me enough shit for it. But I have to add that was _not_ the stupidest dare I've ever done." Rhodey said.

Tony crowed with laughter, agreeing, "That doesn't even make the top 50 Rhodey."

Bruce looked at them mildly concerned and asked not really sure if he wanted to know, "Woah, I'd have thought Rhodey was the sensible one here." At that Tony and Rhodey looked at each other and honest to god _giggled._

Tony still laughing, gasped out, "Man, if you thought that you are _delusional._ He agreed to the craziest things even when we weren't drunk."

Rhodey agreed, adding, "You should've seen the shit we pulled at MIT. They still think there is a ghost singing Beyoncé songs that haunts the boy's dormitories."

Clint cracked a smile at that, the prankster in him approving, but did not say anything. Steve looked mildly concerned but did not comment. Bruce chuckled at his two science bros (he only hoped that he still was one, he had to apologize to Tony for everything later)

**"As liaison to Stark Industries," Rhodey begins, "I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend, and he is my great mentor."**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present this year's Apogee award to Mr Tony Stark."**

"Aw, Sourpatch, you're making me blush." Tony cooed at the man.

Rhodey just side-eyed him, "Shut up Tones, I had to say it," but his tone softened and he added so only Tony could hear, "you are my best friend and always have been. No one and nothing's gonna change that."

Tony smiled, "This is so sad FRIDAY play Irreplaceable by Beyoncé."

Rhodey widened his eyes at Tony, "Tony, I think you're spending too much time with the kid, you're speaking in memes."

Tony looked horrified for a split second then resigned, "I guess this is my fate now."

Natasha turned to Tony, "Why do you know this?"

Tony coolly replied, "None of your business, Natashalie."

He turned towards the screen showing that he would _not_ answer any more questions.

**There's another round of applause, and award music begins playing. When no one walks up, Rhodey speaks into the mic, "Tony?"  
The Colonel looks into the audience for his friend when he spots the man identified as Obadiah Stane, who shakes his (very bald) head. He stands from his seat and makes his way up to the podium, accepting the award on the billionaire's behalf.**

**"Thank you, Colonel."  
"Thanks for the save." He replies and steps aside as the older, white-bearded man begins to speak into the microphone.**

**"This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful." He holds it up and stares at it for a moment before continuing, "Well, I'm not Tony Stark."**

**  
The crowd laughs a bit before he keeps talking, "But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honoured I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Tony, you know... the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing; He's always working."  
  
**

Clint sneers, "I doubt that somehow."

And he is proven correct when, **the scene changes to Tony in the casino, surrounded by women. He rolls his dice and everyone cheers as he turns around giving a bow to Happy and chanting, "Work it! Come on!"**

"Stark never works." Wanda shook her head amusedly. Tony had to bite his tongue to keep himself from replying. Did they not see the very same suits, armours and weapons they had were all designed personally by Tony? How thick can someone be?

This time it was Thor who was about to speak up but Tony caught his eye and shook his head, they would not believe him.

**A woman has her hands all over him as Rhodey approaches from behind, just as Tony is saying something to her, his voice low and barely audible, "We should just stay till the morning."  
"You are unbelievable," He cuts in, obviously annoyed.  
Tony turns to his friend and the woman backs off. "Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?"  
"Nobody roped me into anything!" Rhodey replies, shaking his head.  
"I'm so sorry."**

"You weren't." Rhodey states. Tony looked down shamefully, "At the time, yeah I wasn't. I was an asshole and I didn't treat you right. I'm sorry for that."

Clint corrected, "You still are an asshole Stark."

Tony said nothing, but Rhodey bumped his shoulder with Tony's.

**Rhodey just ignores him and continues, "But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honoured."**

**"Of course I'd be deeply honoured! And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?" Tony interjects.  
"It's right here; here you go." He holds up the award and Tony takes it, obviously disinterested.**

"That is such an honourable award Tony," Bruce sighs exasperated. Tony shrugged, "I don't see the point of awards and I didn't care either."

**"There it is; that was easy." At the irritated look from Rhodey, he adds, "I'm so sorry."  
"Yeah, it's okay."  
"Wow, would you look at that," The genius turns away from his friend and hands the award off to woman from before, "That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around." He bends over and gathers the dice in his hand, "We're gonna let it ride!" He holds the dice up to the woman, "Give me a hand will you? Give me a little something-something." She blows on the dice before Tony brings it toward Rhodey next, "Okay, you too."  
"I don't blow on a man's dice."  
"Come on, Honey Bear!"**

**"I don't blow on a man's dice," Rhodey repeats, shaking his head and swatting Tony's hand away, causing the dice to fly out and roll on the table.  
"There it is! Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And..."  
  
**

"Bad roll Rhodey," Clint comments and Rhodey throws him a glare and coldly states, "Its Rhodes or Colonel Rhodes to you and your _friends._ " The room flinches back clearly not expecting the response.

Tony glances at him in surprise, "Hey calm down Sourpatch." Rhodey mutters, "Only I have the right to insult you, and I'm not going to stand for them judging you and bashing you."

Tony shakes his head fondly, "Wouldn't expect you to Honeybear, just show them a little mercy."

Bucky glances at them seeing the divide clearly, he only hopes that they can mend in time. If the threat is grave indeed then they need to get together.

**"That's what happens."  
"Worse things have happened; I think we're going to be fine. Colour me up, William."  
"This is where I exit. Tomorrow, don't be late!" Rhodey says, pointing to his friend.  
"Yeah, you can count on it."**

**"I'm serious!"  
"I know I know!" Tony points back as Rhodey walks away, holding up his award, "Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's!" He hands the award to a man dressed in costume, "There you go."**

"You just handed it away?" Clint gapes.

Tony shrugs and replies, "As I said earlier I was an asshole then and again didn't care about awards, contrary to popular belief."

**The scene changes and Happy is opening a car door for Tony, who stops short when his name is yelled.**

**"Mr. Stark! Excuse me, Mr. Stark!" An attractive young blonde starts walking up to him but is stops by one of Tony's guards. "Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair Magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"**

**"She's cute," Happy mumbles next to Tony.  
"She's alright?" He spins to face her, "Hi."**

"Sheesh, Stark you are disgusting," Steve reprimands. Tony doesn't say anything, he knew how much of a dick he was, and he really regrets that.

**"Hi. It's okay?"  
"Yeah, okay, go." He steps closer and she holds a voice recorder up to him.  
"You've been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"  
**

"Really?" Clint scoffs but Vision says,

"Choose what to believe but Mr Stark, _is_ the best inventor and genius of the century. He raised the company from a multi-million dollar one to a multi-billion dollar almost all by himself. Most of the tech provided by SI is his idea. So please look at all the facts before insulting him Mr Barton."

**"Absolutely ridiculous, I don't paint." He deadpans, and she immediately continues with a follow-up question.**

**"And what do you say to your other nickname? The Merchant of Death." She raises an eyebrow, her jaw set.**

"Suits him," Wanda comments. Natasha then taunts, "We should call you the mistress of Death then, shall we?"

Steve sharply said, "Drop it everyone." Natasha and Wanda both stayed quiet though kept glaring.

A thought suddenly occurred to Bucky, he didn't stop them when they were commenting on Stark. The thought felt sick, that Steve had changed so much, he had become from a victim to a sort of bully himself. He knew to keep these thoughts to himself though.

**"That's not bad. Let me guess, Berkeley?"  
"Brown, actually." She corrects him.  
"Well, Ms Brown. It's an imperfect world but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."  
"Rehearse that much?" She raises her eyebrow again, obviously not convinced.  
"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime."  
"I can see that."  
"I'd like to show you first-hand."**

**"All I want is a serious answer."  
"Alright, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.'"**

"Tony..." Steve began in a condescending tone but Tony stopped him right there scrubbing a hand across his face tiredly, "I'm gonna stop you right there Rogers. I knew him far longer than you did so kindly do _not_ tell _me_ , how he was. I remember him perfectly."

Natasha too glared at Steve, he was being too dense. People changed, he didn't want to accept that.

**"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks." She retorts.  
"My father helped defeat the Nazi's. He worked on the Manhattan project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."  
"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering."  
"Tell me," He leans a little closer to the voice recorder, "do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey."  
"You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"**

"Way too many..." Rhodey muttered but the whisper was heard by everyone, causing them to frown, especially Wanda who was watching Stark with a critical eye, he actually looked ashamed and it seemed genuine. She was still hated him though.

**He shrugs, "I'd be prepared to lose a few with you."**

**The scene immediately changes and the two are falling onto a bed together, Christine on top with much less clothes than before, until Tony rolls them over and they fall off the bed with a laugh.**

"Ew!" Clint averted his eyes as did most, "I don't want to see any further if it's going to be just women."

"I doubt it'll be anyone else, considering no one does love him." Wanda spat. Rhodey stood up glaring furiously as did Thor and Bruce. Natasha had her fists clenched.

"Take that back! Take that back right now! Just because you hate him for his weapons doesn't mean that everyone does, you little witch-"

Steve cut him off, "Rhodey-" Rhodey bit back again icily, "It's Colonel Rhodes to you Rogers. And if you dare say that she is a little girl I will punch you in the face. The girl has been lying to your face for months and not once did you question it. I'm sick of you treating Tony like some worthless piece of shit. Say that one more time and I don't give a fuck about rules, I _will_ find a way to kill you."

Thor supported him, "I agree with you Rhodes, anyone who dares to harm my shield brother or make such accusations against him shall face my wrath."

Tony stood up too now placing a calm hand on Rhodey's shoulder, "Rhodey, that's enough, let's all calm down shall we?"

Rhodey sat down still breathing heavily. Tony quietly whispered, "Thanks Honeybear but you didn't need to do that." Rhodey replied back just as quietly, "They don't get to fuck with you like that, those bastards. And don't you dumbass listen to a word they say, I know _you_ and I know that you aren't anything like that. Yeah, you can be a real asshole sometimes but you're a good man Tones."

Tony smiled warmly again and spoke around the sudden lump in his throat, "Enough with the sap stuff Sourpatch, I'm Tony Stark I don't do _emotions._ "

**A/N Thoughts?? Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, I never expected such a response but it's great!! Love you people 3000!!**

**The next chapter will be up on 26th March.**


End file.
